Field
The present disclosure relates to shelving systems, such as gravity-fed racks for displaying and storing goods.
Description of the Related Art
Various retail establishments use shelves to display and store goods. Because shelf space is limited, competition for shelf space can be intense. Shelf space limits can be even more significant in some situations, such as where the shelf is maintained in a freezer, refrigerator, or other cooled environment.